Un remedio inesperado
by novablood96
Summary: Natsu se sentía mareado después de un largo viaje de tren, Mira le ofrece una medicina, pero cuando va a buscarla pasan algunas cosas que crearan nuevos sentimientos en la albina respecto al dragon slayer, por la noche ambos comparten un momento a solas, sera esta la oportunidad de Mirajane para despejar sus dudas? Reviews por favor.


**Aquí estoy nuevamente escribiendo un nuevo One-Shot de una nueva pareja de Fairy Tail. Me solicitaron un fic de esta pareja aunque temporalmente lo iba a hacer ya que esta pareja también es de mi gusto, perdón por no haberme reportado estos días pero con el estudio, laboratorios y proyecto no me había hecho tiempo para hacer historias, además leí algunos fic de esta pareja para tener algo con que basarme. Sin más preámbulos aquí comienza la historia.**

Natsu estaba sentado en el bar del gremio, acababa de regresar de una misión junto con Lucy y tenía algunos residuos de su malestar en el viaje del tren por lo que estaba descansando su cabeza en la mesa del bar.

''Hola Natsu, bienvenido de regreso. '' Le dijo la hermosa albina encargada del bar.

''Hey Mira… Ya…volví. '' Dijo Natsu con evidente malestar en su voz.

''Natsu ¿te sucede algo? Pareces enfermo. ''

''Si… estoy bien, es solo que el viaje en tren fue más largo… de lo que esperaba y aún estoy algo mareado. ''

''Ya veo, déjame traerte algo que te ayude a sentirte mejor. '' Le dijo una sonriente Mira que se retiró para buscar una solución al pequeño problema de Natsu.

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que Mirajane se había ido a buscar un pequeño remedio para el malestar de Natsu pero seguía sin aparecer y esto empezaba a desesperar a Natsu que le urgía una cura a su molesto mareo.

_''Mira está tardando demasiado… que rayos le habrá pasado, bueno no hace daño… ir a ver. ''_ Se dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el interior del bar.

Mira estaba buscando un frasco que contenía un jarabe que era una solución para el mareo, pero no lo había encontrado en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba así que se dispuso a buscarlo en todo el almacén del bar.

''¿Dónde estará ese frasco? '' Se preguntaba mientras buscaba en todas partes, hasta que en lo alto de un estante se encontraba la caja que contenía algunos de los jarabes que buscaba. ''Ahí están, solo tengo que ir por la escalera para bajarlos. ''

Cuando consiguió la pequeña escalera para intentar buscar la caja, noto que le faltaba un poco de altura para alcanzarlos así que decidió dar un pequeño brinco para poder tomarlos, pero en el momento en el que brinco la escalera se fue de lado, haciendo que Mirajane tropezara y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos para recibir el golpe.

Sin embargo, en lugar del duro y frio suelo en el que ella esperaba terminar, se encontraba sobre algo cálido y suave que había amortiguado su caída.

''N-Natsu…'' Dijo mientras ebria los ojos con sorpresa, solo para ver que estaba en los brazos del dragon slayer que la había alcanzado a atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo.

''¡Yo! Mira, deberías de tener más cuidado, esa caída pudo ser peligrosa. '' Le dijo mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

''S-Sí.'' Dijo una tartamuda Mirajane que apenas había escuchado lo que le dijo pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

_''¿Siempre había sido… tan cálido?'' _

''¿Mira? ¿Estás bien? Estas un poco roja, y caliente.'' Dijo mientras topaba su frente a la de Mira.

Esta acción ruborizo aún más a Mirajane que rápidamente aparto su cara de la de Natsu con evidente nerviosismo.

''S- Si estoy bien... jejeje. Ya puedes bajarme. ''

''Esta bien.'' Dijo bajando a la albina suavemente. ''¿Por cierto, encontraste la medicina? Aun me siento mareado''

''¿Eh? Oh si, está arriba de ese estante. ''

''Cielos Mira, si estaba tan alto debiste haberme llamado para que los bajara yo mismo jeje''. Dijo mientras bajaba la caja con los jarabes.

Unos minutos después ambos habían salido del almacén y mira le sirvió la medicina a Natsu que aún tenía mareos.

''Listo Natsu, aquí está, espero que te ayude. '' Dijo Mirajane ansiosa de saber su medicina ayudaría al dragon slayer.

Una vez que Natsu había terminado de un solo trago la medicina que Mirajane le sirvió, sus mareos habían desaparecido rápidamente como si nunca los hubiera tenido.

''Increíble Mira, me siento mucho mejor, eres impresionante. '' Dijo Natsu feliz de que sus mareos habían terminado, provocando un leve rubor y emoción en la albina.

''Me alegro que te haya servido''

''Si muchas agracias, ahora, donde estará el cerebro de hielo, tenemos cuentas que ajustar. '' Dijo mientras comenzaba una pelea con Gray, que en unos minutos involucro a todo el gremio.

Mirajane se había puesto a lavar los platos, mientras se preguntaba. _'' ¿Porque me sentí de esa manera cuando él me salvo de caer?_ _''_

Era cierto que la albina era de las chicas más hermosas de Fairy Tail y muchos hombres moverían cielo y tierra solo para obtener su atención, sin embargo, ella jamás había mostrado interés en alguien más de forma especial. Por esa razón, los sentimientos que tenía ahora eran nuevos para ella, sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabia de que se trataban esos sentimientos.

**XX_Por la noche_XX**

Casi todos se habían ido a casa a excepción de Natsu que había sido castigado por el maestro y lo dejo limpiando todo el gremio por el desorden que había provocado.

Mirajane había terminado sus labores antes de tiempo y estaba a punto de salir cuando noto la presencia del dragon slayer que está arreglado todas las mesas del gremio antes de ponerse a barrer toda la sala.

''Demonios, no terminare de hacer limpieza nunca, y porque me toco solamente a mí, no fui el único que estaba peleando, esto no es justo. ''

''¿Natsu? ''

''Eh… Mira, ¿Qué haces aquí? ''

''Estaba terminando mis qué haceres y ya me dirigía a casa y tú.

''No mucho… solo limpiaba el desorden de todo el gremio. ''

''Ya veo… bueno tengo algo de tiempo déjame que te ayude un poco.'' Dijo Mira mientras le giñaba un ojo aunque lo único que quería era pasar un poco de tiempo con el dragon slayer para poder saber de qué se trataban esos sentimientos que crecían lentamente.

''Estas segura… es mucho que limpiar, además puedo hacerlo solo. ''

''Déjame ayudarte, de todos modos tengo tiempo ya que termine antes mi trabajo.''

''Eres la mejor Mira. '' Dijo Natsu provocando que la albina se sobresaltara un poco. Le respondió con una sonrisa y ambos se habían puesto a limpiar el gremio.

**30 minutos después.**

El gremio estaba totalmente limpio, Natsu y Mirajane, entre algunas conversaciones y risas lo habían limpiado y estaba más que reluciente.

''Ya está, con esto el viejo no podrá regañarme mañana, gracias Mira, sin ti, no hubiera podido terminar con este desastre ahora.''

''Esta bien Natsu, no te preocupes.''

''Bueno ahora, vámonos te acompañare hasta tu casa.''

''N-No es necesario, aun esta temprano.''

''Aun así, tú me ayudaste a limpiar este desorden, déjame al menos acompañarte a casa. ''

Mirajane se resignó, sabía que no podría convencer al dragon slayer así que ambos se hicieron camino a la casa de la albina.

En el camino, ambos hablaban más que nada sobre el pasado y todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, como el regreso de Lisanna y otras cosas más. A veces reían, otras veces compartían un incómodo silencio que siempre rompía uno de los dos, pero disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

En su camino de regreso pasaron cerca de un lago que había sido coloreado con las luces de la ciudad y del cielo, Natsu lo había notado así que decidió ir a investigar no sin antes tomar de la mano a Mirajane para que le acompañara tomándola por sorpresa.

''N-Natsu a donde vam…'' Mira se quedó sin habla al observar la hermosa escena frente a ella. El lago tenía hermosos colores que brillaban y hacían del paisaje algo hermoso.

''Es increíble verdad Mira, jamás había notado como se veía este lago por las noches. ''

''S... Si es verdad. '' Dijo Mirajane con nerviosismo en su voz ya que había notado que Natsu no le había soltado la mano.

''N-Natsu yo…''

Mirajane estaba muy nerviosa, la mano de Natsu era muy cálida y le recordaba al momento que habían pasado esta mañana. Intento hacerse un poco para atrás, pero se resbalo con su vestido, antes de caer fue detenida por Natsu que le agarro por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

''Oye Mira esto se convertirá en una costumbre jejeje, deberías de…''

Natsu se quedó sin habla, cuando vio a Mirajane, ella estaba con la cara roja por un rubor que el dragon slayer había provocado, pero eso no era lo único que adornaba su rostro, las luces del lago alcanzaban su hermoso rostro lo que le daba a Natsu la más hermosa vista de una mujer que él nunca había visto antes.

''M-Mira…''

''Nat...su.''

Ambos acercaron lentamente sus rostros, podían sentir sus alientos y poco a poco cerraron más la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se unieron en un suave y dulce beso.

Mirajane en un principio no sabía lo que había sucedido solamente sabía que estaba besando al primer hombre en toda su vida, y ese hombre era la persona quien menos se esperaba hasta el día de hoy.

Natsu no pensaba en nada… solamente que estaba besando a su amiga de la infancia… que de un momento a otra todo desapareció y solamente existía ella, ¿desde cuándo se sentía así por Mirajane? No lo sabía, sin embargo, estar con ella en este momento, no le molestaba para nada, es más, disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaban sus labios unidos.

Desafortunadamente el aire comenzó a hacerles falta a ambos así que lentamente se fueron separando con un poco de miedo a la espera de la reacción del otro sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

''Mira… ¿que…significa esto? '' Dijo Natsu con un poco de nerviosismo y confusión en su voz.

''Y-Yo… no lo sé… Jamás pensé…que esta noche… acabaría de esta forma…''

Ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían que hacer ahora, estaban en silencio ambos con un rubor en sus caras, Natsu no lo soportaba más, tenía que saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante, tenía que saber si Mirajane sintió lo mismo que el había sentido.

''Mira… Yo…''

''Natsu... Yo…''

Ambos dijeron al unísono, sus caras estaban rojas y no sabían que decir, pero Natsu no dejaría que Mirajane tomara la iniciativa así que tomo valor y dijo lo que tenía perturbando su cabeza.''

''Mira… creo que me gustas…''

Cuando Mirajane escucho esto rubor se intensifico a todo su rostro y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su mirada, esto asusto un poco a Natsu que creía que estaba a punto de rechazarlo sin embargo, antes de siquiera hablar Mirajane ya lo estaba besando otra vez, fue un beso más rápido que el primero pero transmitía los mismos sentimientos, cuando se separaron fue el turno de Mirajane para hablar.

''Natsu… Tú también, me gustas.''

Natsu se sorprendió, luego esbozo una gran sonrisa y volvió a besar a Mirajane. Luego de algunos minutos y muchos besos, ambos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Mirajane, antes de llegar a la puerta, compartieron un pequeño beso.

''Nos vemos mañana.'' Pregunto Mirajane.

''Definitivamente, nos vemos mañana Mira-chan.''

Ambos se despidieron, Natsu partió a su casa mientras Mirajane, ya estaba preparada para dormir. En su cama empezó a repasar en su mente todo lo que había sucedido ese día y como había terminado.

_'' Este… fue un buen día.__'' _Pensó antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada y quedar completamente dormida, a la espera de que al siguiente día, podría repetir todo lo que había hecho ese día con su amado dragon slayer.

**Bueno, así termina esta historia, es la primera vez que hago un fanfic con Natsu y Mirajane como sus protagonistas pero esta pareja me muy tierna y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre los comentarios y sugerencias siempre son más que bienvenidos, además de que si les gustaría solicitar una historia, siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar las peticiones de mis lectores. Saludos a todos y por favor dejen sus Reviews.**

**Gracias nuevamente, Novablood96**


End file.
